A Christmas Crazy
by Two Little Ladys
Summary: O Ciclo resolve passar o natal junto pra realizar um sonho de Robert ,com certeza muitas brigas ,confusões ,brincadeiras vão acontecer,por que juntar o Ciclo e deixar o grupo encarregado do natal jamais pode ser uma boa opção .


**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

**Jéssih :Oieee gente essa fic é minha e da niih novamente juntas kkkk já fazia um tempinho que eu já havia criado ela e depois de pedir ajuda pra minha amiguinha Niih ca estamos nós esperamos que vocês gostem da fic e que comentem agora eu vou deixar a niih falar um pouco ,fala ai vaca :) kkkkkk**

**Niih:** **oiiii , nao escutem o q essa bitch fala nao , ela tem que tomar remedio entao ...essa bugada aí me pediu ajuda (ou eu forçei ela a pedir ..mas isso nao vem ao caso ) e estamos então escrevendo essa fic de Natal sem ser Natal ..muito nóis Espero q gostem !**

**Jéssih :Boa leitura amorecoos ;)**

–ta bom vamos repassar a lista mais uma vez Robert ,Maryse ,Michel e Madelaine vocês estarão encarregados da arvore de natal – disse Jocelyn sem desviar o olhar do papel andando de um lado pro outro da casa

– o que ! por que eu com ele –gritaram Maryse e Madelaine indignadas , enquanto isso os garotos comemoravam ,Jocelyn pareceu nem ligar

–Patrick você Amatis e Stefan vão cuidar da decoração –

–voce não vai com minha cara né, praticamente véspera de natal e você me faz isto ,por que não aproveita e já não me acende no pinheirinho –resmungou Patrick se referindo a ficar de vela

–Patrick não se preocupe vela só os fracos seguram ,você vai segurar é uma tocha –disse Madelaine zombando do amigo, assim que ele ia responder Jocelyn interrompeu afobada

–certo ,Celine ,Emil,Samuel ,Anso e Valentim ,vocês cuidaram das comidas e bebidas –disse Jocelyn olhando a lista que havia feito e entregando a cada um dos grupos

–e eu Hodge ,Lucian ,cuidaremos dos presentes ,mais agora o que estão esperando vamos hoje é dia 24 são exatas 13:30 da tarde ,embora eu tivesse dito para acordar as 7:00 em ponto –disse Jocelyn olhando feio para Patrick ,Robert e Michel que ainda bocejavam

–antes tarde do que nunca né ,além do mais o que você quer me empurrando da cama as 13 :oo da madrugada –disse Michel indiganado Jocelyn fez menção de responder ,mais acabou dando de ombros

–vamos Hodge e Lucian o que estão esperando para ir para logo ,pro portal agora ,e não se esqueçam de observar a lista eu vou logo atras de vocês me esperem la .Michel ,Robert ,Maryse e Madelaine aonde pensam que vão, vocês ficam pegam um pinheiro este é o nome da arvore entenderam pinheiro não peguem um muito grande pode ser de uns 2 metros e meio – disse Jocelyn olhando para o canto da parede onde ficaria a arvore

–ahh você esta louca ,como vamos carregar uma arvore deste tamanho –ralhou Michel, enquanto isso Robert murmurava sonhadoramente sobre um papai noel se casando com uma arvore

–carregando oras ,afinal vocês são homens ou não são –ela sabia que com este argumento a batalha estava ganha ,então se dirigiu as garotas

–Maryse e Madelaine vocês vão com eles pra escolher uma boa arvore ok ,vocês sabem escolher perfeitamente bem ,vocês tem que estar aqui até as 5:00 da tarde ,não esqueçam de trazer uma arvore extra nunca sabe o que pode acontecer -disse Jocelyn amigavelmente e mandando um olhar a Robert e Michel que no momento fingiam ser renas do papai noel e ,completou

–e também porque deixar crianças sozinhas é um risco muito grande -as garotas soltaram um risinho e se dirigiram para os meninos que ainda imitavam animais ,e puxando eles pela orelha os levaram para fora de casa ,Jocelyn então se dirigiu a Patrick ,Amatis e Stefan

–voces já sabem a decoração é algo muito importante no natal ,não esqueçam das bolinhas bem coloridas ,das luzes ,dos enfeites e principalmente do Gelinho –

–DO GELINHO –gritaram os 3 embasbacados

–exatamente –

–mais Jo a gente nem tem o Gelinho ainda -disse Amatis encarando a amiga

– ué pois comprem um nada que nós não demos um jeito ele tem que ter 1,65 de altura pra dar um toque mais real-

–afinal o que é Gelinho –questionou Stefan no que Amatis respondeu carinhosamente

–é um boneco de neve de plastico gigante ,usado pra colocar fora de casa como enfeite ,dizem que ele tras sorte –os dois se olharam apaixonadamente ,no que Patrick fez que ia vomitar

–Ok já sabem o que eu quero esta tudo na lista agora vão as compras de preferencia tragam o dobro de enfeites por segurança e não se esqueçam de estar com essas coisas aqui as 5:00 em ponto –assim os três passaram pelo portal, Jocelyn foi então ao lado do grupo de Valentim que falava qualquer coisa mais se calaram

–então pessoal vocês ficaram com outra parte importante as comidas e bebidas ,vocês já sabem né precisamos de peru ,arroz e bebidas no caso o vinho mais ai na lista esta tudo o que eu pedi lembressem no máximo 4:00 voces devem estar aqui o nosso jantar é a meia noite mais até la ainda tem muito tempo pra nós prepararmos e arrumarmos tudo –

–mais Jocelyn me diga por que estamos fazendo isso quero dizer sabe ,vamos ser só nós aqui –disse Celine olhando a garota

–isso já foi dito varias vezes–disse Jocelyn revirando os olhos com impaciência-estamos aqui para realizar o sonho do Robert de ter um natal dos sonhos dele -

–não é nossa culpa se ele não teve infância ,depois de barbado ele quer passar o natal como uma criancinha de 5 anos – resmungou Anso

–sim eu não sei se ele te disse que ele ainda acredita em papai noel – disse Jocelyn encarando a lista de presentes

–O que ?-indagaram assustados

–sim depois que ele chegar perguntem pra ele ,putz tenho que acrescentar a minha lista comprar a roupa de papai noel ,puxa já tava esquecendo –disse Jocelyn batendo na testa e escrevendo furiosamente no papel

–ata uma roupa de papai noel e... espera ai O QUE¿ -gritou Celine indganada

–sim é o que ouviram teremos um papai noel ,não é magnifico?!- disse Jocelyn com os olhos brilhando de orgulho por estar encarregada de tudo

–O QUEEEE-

–exatamente o que ouviram portanto façam este jantar ficar perfeito ,o que estão esperando pro portal agora – eles reviraram os olhos e correram pro portal em busca de tudo ,Jocelyn olhou para a sala ,em breve tudo estaria perfeito ,então correu para o portal

Minutos antes ..

– ai aonde esta Jo que não chega logo -resmungou Lucian andando de um lado para o outro

–ouuu calma ai surtado ,vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão deste jeito –disse Hodge girando a lamina de serafim nas mãos um claro sinal de que estava entediado

–ta maluco Hodge guarde isto e torça para que nenhum mundano tenha visto –disse Lucian olhando em volta e vendo que ninguém havia percebido e voltou a encarara Hodge desda vez o olhando com censura

–O que você acha dessa besteira toda da Jocelyn de fazer o natal perfeito pro Robert-disse Hodge o encarando com descaso

–sinceramente uma tremenda furada ,eu não sei por que mais acho que não vai sair como esperado quer dizer muitos de nós só sabem causar confusão ,nada além disso-resmungou Lucian andando de um lado para o outro novamente

–eu só acho que Jocelyn é boa demais com todos quer dizer ,ela faz de tudo pra ver todos nós felizes ela pode dizer que não se importa ,mais não é bem isso que ela demonstra ,um exemplo é essa maldita festa de natal lembra do que ela disse quando Robert contou sobre o sonho dele-Lucian gemeu ele se lembrava perfeitamente bem de tudo as vezes ele queria matar Madelaine por aquele maldito comentário

–_nossa daqui a 2 dias é natal da pra acreditar ,luzes ,enfeites, presentes, gelinho, bolo ,musicas ,arvore ,comidas e vinho ,neve sem duvidas o natal é a época mais maravilhosa do ano-disse Madelaine suspirando_

_–eu nunca passei um natal assim-sussurrou Robert tristemente ,e para a infelicidade futura de muitos ali Jocelyn escutou_

_– o que como assim nunca passou um natal assim ,quer dizer todo mundo um dia já passou o natal assim –_

_– eu não! no natal meus pais sempre viajavam por motivos da Clave eu ia junto ,o natal é a pior época para demônios eles se rebelam ,de noite meus pais estavam tão cansados que comíamos qualquer coisa e no máximo 10:00 eu estava na cama ,então eu ficava admirando da minha janela as pessoas rindo e comemorando enquanto eu dormia ,se tem uma coisa que eu pediria de natal ao papai noel é um natal perfeito –disse Robert amargamente ,todos olharam pra ele assustados não esperavam isso da família Lightwood já que era uma família muito rica e respeitada no mundo dos caçadores das sombras ,foi então que toda a confusão começou, Jocelyn colocou as mãos sobre as do amigo e falou:_

_–não se preocupe você não precisa esperar o papai noel ,eu e todos aqui vamos fazer a festa perfeita não é pessoal-todos abriram a boca para contestar ,mais diante do olhar de Jocelyn se calaram ,Robert abriu um lindo sorriso começando a dar pulinhos_

_–obrigado pessoal vocês são demais –e foi abraçando um por um da sala_

Lucian suspirou cansando ,aquilo não ia dar certo ,um luz apareceu e jogou Jocelyn em cima de Hodge fazendo o mesmo a cair no chão ,Lucian segurou o riso quando o outro garoto ah empurrou sem dó nem piedade de cara no chão

–hunft grosso –exclamou Jocelyn com raiva

–grosso ,você que me esmaga e eu que sou o grosso-resmungou Hodge a encarando mortalmente

–crianças vamos parar de brigar e vamos as compras –disse Lucian abraçando os dois pelo ombro

–sim mamãe- disseram sarcásticos e saíram em busca dos presentes compraram boa parte Dos presentes ate que chegaram nos de Robert

–voces compram o presente do Rob que é o que falta por favor comprem algo que vocês usariam ,melhor que seja decente então escolham algo que não seja o estilo de voces-disse Jocelyn os olhando de cima embaixo

–voce esta insinuando que não temos senso de moda é isso –disse Hodge indignado,Jocelyn o encarou fez uma careta e continuou como se ele não tivesse dito nada

–putz esqueci de comprar a roupa de papai noel pro Valentim –disse ela batendo a mão na cara

–ata roupinha de papai noel pro Valentim... perai roupa de noel pra ele!-disse Hodge aumentando a voz depois que percebeu do que se tratava ,Lucian olhou pra ela boquiaberto

–sim ,e também falta as nossas toquinhas puxa eu tenho que ver isso vão logo comprar o presente do Rob eu vou la comprar as fantasias –disse ela e logo saiu correndo ,Lucian e Hodge se olharam malevolamente eles estavam encarregados do presente do principal causador de tudo aquilo ,entraram na loja já sabendo qual seria o presentinho do Robzinho

N/a Jéssih :

Gostaria de lembrar que nossa fic tem parceria com o IBAMA ,tenho a honra de dizer que tal fic foi aprovada por ele .Nenhum animal foi machucado no processo de criação da fic ,a não ser a autora Locategari mais conhecida como Nicole uma espécie rara de animal .

Carimbo de qualidade da Jéssica Regina,

Meus cumprimentos ao diretor

NOTAS FINAIS :Jéssih :kkkkkkkkkkk uma pequena demonstração de amor e afeto entre amigass ai ai o amor é lindo,e então amorecos o que acharam da fic ,reviews e meu bichinho de estimação amamos Reviews néh niih ^^ ,kkk ela não respondeu devem ter prendido ela no zoo de novo kkkkkkkkkk,beijks amorecoos ate o próximo :3


End file.
